Nada de nada
by Luz.chan
Summary: Alemania e Italia no han tenido la oportunidad de nada de nada a causa de un molesto Lovino... ¿un armario les dará la oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Esto no se de donde salió, supongo que de que no tengo que hacer así que torturaré un rato con mi historia fea… ¿es necesario decir que hetalia no es mío?, obvio no lo es! (Pasarían cosas terribles y depravadas si fuese así) mmm… bueno no se si dejar esto como un one-shot, mi humor lo decidirá o tal vez reviews.

Tres meses desde que comenzaron su relación y… no había pasado nada de nada… bueno tal vez se debiera a falta del momento oportuno… o más bien a la intervención constante de su fratello, hace tres meses Doitsu le había confesado sus sentimientos totalmente abochornado y con la cara tan roja como un semáforo después de haber cenado en su casa. Ciertamente a pesar de que Alemania le había dicho que no requería de una respuesta en el momento el se la dio de inmediato, un rotundo si.

Lo que no se esperó fue que ese mismo instante en el que sellaban su compromiso con un beso todo se fuera a la porra por la intervención de su fratello gritando, llamándolo e insultando a Alemania a la par; todo terminó con un muy colérico fratello arrastrándolo a su casa.

Desde entonces todo había acabado en intentos subnormales de ocultarse de su fratello para "expresarse su amor", parecían dos adolescentes a los que se les había prohibido quererse, en este momento huyendo de su irascible hermano se ocultaban en uno de los armarios cercano a la sala de juntas. Nadie a excepción de un Francia que les miró con la cara más depravada en su repertorio los vio entrar ahí; en el justo instante en el que apenas si lograron ocultarse escuchó a su fratello…

¡No podrás huir de mi siempre macho patatas!, ¡No dejaré que mancilles a mi tonto fratello, pervertido alemán!

Al oír eso volteo con ojos de disculpa para las cosas que decía su fratello, más al ver la reacción de Doitsu que consistió en elevar una ceja y sonrojarse adorablemente por poco y suelta una risita.

¡Oh!, Romano, no ves que esos dos se aman, ¡No hay nada malo con el amor y con expresarlo!

Ciertamente no se había esperado tal apoyo de Francia a su relación (N.A: o más bien a "expresarlo" físicamente) recordaría agradecérselo después…

Tú, pervertido, ¿Haz visto al otro pervertido?

Esperó que Francia no les delatara, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza…

No, no le he visto hoy, pero hay que apresurarnos que la reunión comenzara pronto, no te preocupes, con lo puntual que es Alemania no le dará tiempo de hacerle nada muy indecente a Ita-chan…

De esa manera Francia se alejaba con su muy molesto fratello a la sala de juntas dejándole a solas con Alemania y teniendo libertad de hablar con él.

Lo siento Doitsu

No te preocupes Italia… aunque jamás entenderé la aversión de tu hermano hacia mí… pero bueno… la reunión comenzará en unos minutos y será mejor que n-

Evito que continuara de hablar con un profundo y apasionado beso… no podía esperar más, tres meses de ser perseguidos al menos le tendrían que valer 10 minutos en el armario de limpieza…

¡I-Italia…! Ten-emos que ir a la reunión…

Anda Alemania, por una vez que faltemos no pasará nada… ¿A caso no te gusto?, vamos… sólo un ratito.

En respuesta, Alemania le besa… de una forma que realmente no se esperaba, de forma exaltada, casi feroz en un arrebato intenso… exudando por cada poro lo deseoso que se encontraba de un contacto así… ciertamente para no ser italiano, Doitsu si que resultaba apasionado cuando lo ameritaba la ocasión.

A pesar de ello a Alemania le faltaba algo de decisión en cuanto a avanzar las cosas, después de un par de minutos decidió que el se haría a cargo de la situación; coló sus manos a través del saco de Alemania quitándoselo y dejándolo de lado, cuando sintió como la boca de Doitsu recorría ansiosa su cuello arrancándole un gemido; tratando de no quedarse atrás rápidamente desabrocho la camisa del más alto y recorrió ansioso su torso deleitándose en como tiritó es cuerpo bajo sus dedos.

Sintió como su alemán le acorralaba contra una esquina en el pequeño armario y le besaba de nuevo mientras le despojaba de la camisa… ciertamente ese sitio no era el más romántico del mundo pero bueno… no les quedó de otra. Alemania dirigió su boca a uno de los pezones y lo mordisqueo provocando fuertes jadeos en respuesta…

Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por ser escuchados, se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de la sala de juntas donde todos se encontraban; así que no importaba… continuaron en lo suyo hasta que escucharon sonidos demasiado cerca de la puerta lo que provocó que se detuvieran en seco. Muy a su pesar se colocaron la ropa de nuevo para buscar el origen del os ruiditos fuera del armario… cual fue su sorpresa al ver afuera pegados a la puerta a Francia, España y Prusia, lo que provocó el sonrojo de ambos y la furia del alemán.

¡¿Que demonios hacen espiando trío de pervertidos?, ocúpense de sus asuntos!

Anda Alemania, ¿Quién es el que comienza a dar _amour_ en un armario para empezar?, no te molestes tanto -replicó Francia.

Yo sólo estoy aquí asegurándome que trates bien al lindo Ita-chan Alemania. -Se excusó España.

¿Qué dices España?, ¡Por supuesto que le trata bien! No por nada es el hermano del awersome Ore-sama. -Replicó Prusia- Ese es mi hermanito West ¡por como sonaba todo iba muy bien!

Dicho comentario enrojeció a Alemania e Italia hasta la raíz del pelo… ni modo aún no conseguían nada de nada… pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente…

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿dejara algún día el pobre Italia de ser casto?, ¿Romano les dará la bendición?, ¿Italia en el fondo es medio pervertido? , ¿Divago como bruta?, ¿tendrá continuación esta retorcida idea? Quien sabe…


	2. Chapter 2 Ayuda

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo… gomen este capitulo aún no tiene lemon (nótese he dicho aún) pero la voz del pueblo lo pide; lo pondré no se apuren, aun que este capitulo le da más argumento a la historia.**

**Es necesario decir que Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; sólo los retomo sin ánimos de lucro y para mi diversión y la de ustedes claro está.**

Capítulo 2

-Bien West, es hora de formular un muy pensado y asombroso plan para que puedas adueñarte de las regiones vitales italianas.

-Basta de eso Bruder… no es asunto tuyo – respondía un muy sonrojado Alemania no apreciando del todo el interés seguramente con doble intención oculto detrás de todo eso.

-¡Qué malagradecido eres West! ¡Yo que me preocupo por tu relación con el lindo Ita-chan! Imagínate, ¿Qué pasaría si se aburre de esperarte? No seria de extrañar que se buscara otro.- Dijo intentándole sacar información al respecto, Prusia sabia que no habían "intimado" más desconocía el por que.

-Eso no tiene lógica, además dudo que ese otro hipotético sea aceptado por Romano. – De esa forma Alemania le daba la respuesta a Prusia.

-¿Con que es por el otro italianito boca sucia?, Me debiste haber dicho antes West, podemos pedirle a Antonio que lo apacigüe un poco…

-No creo que funcione, Romano tiene una animadversión a los germanos que no se de donde le salió.

-Esa es mala noticia West, yo que pensaba intentarlo con Ita-chan si no funcionaba contigo… - Prusia se enmudeció de súbito al ver la cara de ira del alemán –Es broma West… es broma Ita-chan es lindo pero yo jamás le haría eso a mi adorable hermanito… después de todo estas totalmente perdido por el… - dicho comentario provoco un sonrojo feroz por parte de Alemania y el fin de la discusión por parte de ambos.

Después de dicha platica y desoyendo las palabras de Alemania Prusia discutía junto con España y Francia respecto a como ayudar a la pareja.

-Debí suponerlo, Romano de verdad odia a los germanos desde niño -Explico un España con una sonrisa de condescendencia.

-Eso no importa Antonio, el punto es que deje a mi West poder invadir las regiones vitales de Ita-chan, además si su hermano menor quiere o no probar con un awersome germano o no es su decisión -Replicó Prusia.

-oh… la solución perfecta seria que _mon ami _Antonio "distraiga" a _mon petit_ Romano mientras Alemania le da _amour_ a _mon petit_ Veneciano… una vez que eso haya pasado ya no tendrá caso que Romano cuide la preciada integridad de su hermanito.

-Hay un problema con eso Francia, Romanito si ya de por si es difícil desde que se enteró de lo de Alemania y su hermano ha estado tan alerta que no me ha dejado jugar al papá y a la mamá con él ya que todo el tiempo está pensando en los horarios de su hermano para no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra -Aclaró un muy triste y lloroso España.

-Caballeros, me temo que no tenemos otra opción, si queremos solucionar esto tendremos que recurrir a… esa persona; esa persona es la única que puede darle solución al asunto Alemania-Italia del norte y arreglar el asunto España-Italia del sur. -decretó Francia.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio Francia. -Dijo algo impresionado Prusia

-No lo sé Francia, creo que recurrir a esa persona es algo exagerado.- Explicó España

-A menos que se les ocurra algo mejor…. -Al no haber una respuesta de parte de los otros dos se tomó como un está bien unánime-Esta decidido, iremos con esa persona.

¿Alguien se imagina quien es esa persona?, es algo obvio pero bueno; la frase jugar al papá y a la mamá se me hizo mona para España; además se me hizo adorable la actitud de "ayuda" a su Bruder de parte de Prusia, vamos que el es asombroso y su ayuda más, jajajaja.


	3. Chapter 3 Juntos

**Ok, bueno esto es el final de mi historia, haber que les parece…. Me quedó largo e iba a dividirlo en dos pero como me tarde en actualizar lo considero injusto… muchas gracias por leer, y espero que el lemon no sea algo muy insulso… no soy muy buena para eso (aunque me requeté encanta leerlo °¬° soy mala escribiéndolo ¬¬) igual y "esa persona" (Hungría) quedo algo OCC pero es que me inspire en mi castaña hermana de ojos verdes llamada Elizabeth (es enserio y espero que nunca lo sepa)**

**Lamento la tardanza pero mi vida anda patas pa' arriba últimamente.**

**Hetalia no es mío, (obvio… aunque como quisiera que si fuese mío T_T haría de ello el paraíso del yaoi… *llora en una esquina al ver sus sueños frustrados*) pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya… a quien yo adoro por crear semejantes personajes jajajaja.**

Capitulo 3

**-Vienes a mi… el día en que me toca lavar toda la ropa pidiéndome que ayude a tu hermano y a Italia… además de a tu amigo España.**

Fue interrumpida repentinamente por Prusia **- Basta, ¿ahora harás que te llame madrina o algo así?**

**-Solo jugaba con el drama del momento**…

Se encontraban Francia, España y Prusia sentados frente a la única persona que tendría la capacidad maquiavélica de crear un plan a prueba de fallas con tal de que hubiera "acción" entre chicos lindos… Hungría. Aunque realmente se arriesgaban demasiado… era bien sabido que igual y terminarían enredados en situaciones medio caóticas y… fotos o grabaciones comprometedoras.

**-Entonces, ¿nos ayudaras o no?**-Pregunto un ansioso España, la respuesta de la chica no se hizo esperar**- ¡Claro que si!, pero tienen que prometerme ayudarme en todo, sin objetar, sin arrebatos y sobre todo dejándome hacer "nuevo material"**

**-No puedo hacer eso, Romanito es demasiado… cohibido para demostrar lo nuestro y si se enterara me castraría mientras duermo… ** -rebatió un sonrojado España **-Concuerdo con eso, aunque se que a West no le molestaría aumentar su colección no creo que el de protagonista más su italiano y sabiendo que tu fuiste la directora apruebe tal idea** – Contestó con una sonrisa mordaz Prusia.

**-¿Acaso creen que no había pensado en eso? Me subestiman, sólo serán unas escenas algo subidas de tono… entre ustedes y de España con Italia del sur –**Tal respuesta ocasionó diferentes reacciones; España abrió mucho los ojos y boqueo como un pez, Prusia enrojeció cual semáforo y se quedo tieso un momento tanteando tal cosa, y Francia sonrió con su tan característico libertinaje imaginando la práctica de tal idea.

**-Vamos como si nunca hubieran tenido sus deslices entre ustedes –**Aseguró la Húngara con una sonrisa mezcla entre diversión y malicia.

**- ¡Borrachos no cuenta!** – gritó Prusia

**- Además desde que estoy con Romano yo no he estado con nadie más… -**Aseguró España en su defensa

**-Me temo **_**belle dame**_** que mis amigos tienen razón.**

**-Está bien no llegaran a tanto pero aún si… mi pago será algo parecido aunque en menor medida, aceptan o no**. -Después de sopesar el asunto por unos minutos se decidieron, Prusia lo haría por West, España por recuperar a Romano y Francia sólo por lo apetecible que le resultaba el asunto.

**-De acuerdo –**dijeron los tres al unísono.

**-Muy bien, denme una semana para la planeación y para que aprendan hasta el más meticuloso detalle… **- les informó la chica con una sonrisa tétrica que provocó que se estremecieran los tres.

Todos asintieron en silencio e hicieron una nota mental de cuidarse en el futuro de Hungría.

Pasadas las dos semanas se llevaría a cabo su plan; Hungría en serio entusiasmada por el asunto recreó un escenario donde todos de actores serían grabados por sus cámaras dispersas a lo largo y ancho de la sala de juntas, el armario de limpieza y el pasillo.

Hungría preocupada por todo planeo que ella participaría de todo coordinando tal cosa; lo primero consistía en algo simple… hacer distraerse a Italia del sur antes de que llegara a la sala de juntas y secuestrar a su hermano y a Alemania que en esos momentos ya se encontraban en ella; tal distracción seria ella misma.

-**Hola Romanito, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a contestar algunas preguntas, es una encuesta que tengo la obligación de aplicarle a todos los países que pueda...**

**-¿Preguntas?, no puede esperar un poco **_**signiorina**_** Hungría…** - dijo tratando de no sonar impaciente o descortés, sentía su deber llegar lo más pronto posible a la sala para que el alemán y su _fratello_ no estuviesen juntos.

**-Pero cuando termine la junta te irás rápidamente igual que siempre… **- Señaló las húngara tratando de sonar lo más adorable posible, bien sabia que los italianos se comportaban de manera educada con las mujeres lindas.

**-Está bien pero que sea rápido por favor. –**Cedió el italiano mientras soltaba un suspiro, no podía luchar contra el hecho de que era su deber comportarse con las damas.

Mientras esto ocurría un muy agitado Prusia llegaba a la sala de juntas con el propósito de llevarse a Alemania e Italia del Norte; para dicho propósito se acerco de manera sigilosa a Italia entregándole una nota del puño y letra de Hungría, Alemania miró extrañado como su italiano leía, se sonrojaba llevándose la mano al rostro de forma adorable mientras soltaba un _Ve_- y por último le tomaba la mano llevándoselo de la sala siguiendo a Prusia dejando al resto de los países sorprendidos.

**-¿Qué pasa, acaso algo malo Bruder? **-Cuestionó Alemania demasiado sorprendido aún a Prusia.

**-Nada de eso West, tómatelo como una sorpresa… **- sonrió socarrón

**-**_**Ve- **_**Alemania, no te preocupes **-Le confortó Italia con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

**-Pero la junta… - **Trato de argumentar el siempre responsable alemán.

**-Te aseguro West que eso es lo menos importante ahora. **-Le asevero su hermano aún sin sacarlo de la duda y siendo conducido sabría Dios a donde…

….-*********************-…..

La "pequeña" encuesta de Hungría dejó hastiado a Romano; sin embargo al llegar a la ya en marcha junta de las naciones se sorprendió; no se encontraban ahí ni su hermano ni Alemania, eso lo enfureció, no tenia deseos de perseguirlos de nuevo, pero era su deber ( o al menos así lo sentía) para salvaguardar la honra familiar. Decidido a no dejar a su _fratello_ con el "depravado alemán" se dispuso a buscarlos por cielo mar y tierra… de nuevo.

Más no se esperaba la sorpresita sagazmente preparada por Hungría… mientras buscaba por todos lados como lunático se le ocurrió algo, buscar donde no lo hizo la última vez donde casi abusan de su hermano (que exagerado Lovi¬¬) y cuyo chisme fue difundido por Francia, el armario… ciertamente debían estar muy mal de la cabeza al esconderse en el mismo sitio pero nada perdía con mirar… más su mente no estaba preparada para lo que le esperaba… al llegar escucho débilmente una voz conocida pero que no pertenecía a su _fratello._

**-Francia esto no está bien… yo quiero mucho a Romanito y… **-Cual balde de agua fría le cayo esa frase a Romano, acaso el pervertido acosaba al bastardo… no se lo podía creer, detendría eso justo en ese instante, pero decidió escuchar un poco más, sólo un segundo para oír las reacciones del español.

**-Pero según me has contado te ha dejado muy abandonado últimamente, no quieres probar el jugar un rato con hermanito Francia… **-Tentó el francés con voz acariciante provocando que Romano al oírlo apretara los dientes y puños con furia…

**-Yo… esto… no está bien…** - Eso fue todo, hecho una furia Romano abrió la puerta revelando en el interior a un Francia deslizando una de sus manos por el pecho denudo de un sonrojado Antonio cual sanguijuela mientras intentaba meter la otra entre sus pantalones…

**-¡TÚ MALDITO FRANCÉS PERVERTIDO, DEJA AL BASTARDO ESPAÑOL AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!.**

**-Vamos, vamos que darle **_**amour**_** a un amigo abandonado no es nada malo **–Más si eso era captado por una cámara que estaba seguro que Hungría había dejado dentro del armario de limpieza, Francia se hizo la nota mental de pedir una copia.

**-¡España te dijo que no, ¿no es así?¡Largo antes de que te corte tus regiones vitales!**

**-Que carácter... bueno España, yo me despido. **

Después de que se había marchado Francia que paso lo más rápido posible al lado de Italia del sur huyendo de la mirada de fuego que le fue dirigida con todo el odio posible Romano le dedico una mirada al español quien se acomodaba las ropas de la forma adecuada huyendo de su mirada y saliendo del armario.

**-¡TÚ, TODO ES TU CULPA BASTARDO!**

**-¿Como podría ser culpa mía?** -Respondió España con voz plana y carente de emociones recordando como debía marchar su actuación.

-¡**Por dejarte meter mano! …como es posible que…**-Romano afirmaba con toda su furia más fue interrumpido por la misma perturbadora voz monótona de España.

**-Sabes ahora que lo pienso… debería haber aceptado a Francia, cuando me hablas así siento que no te importo nada.**

**-¡De que diablos estás hablando! -**Eso fue el colmo, Romano quería matarlo por siquiera haber sugerido tan horrenda cosa.

**-¡De la verdad! ¡Yo no te importo nada! ¡Anda ve y persigue a tu hermano y a Alemania, déjame sólo otra vez!-**Tratado de explotar sus dotes histriónicas España fingió estallar en furia, cosa que sabia su Romano pocas veces observó de su parte.

**-Yo no…sabia que te sentías así, ¡pero no es razón para revolcarte con Francia! ¿Que clase de solución es esa? debemos discutirlo… - **Romano bajo en principio su tono de voz que se elevó cuando pensó en la muy desagradable idea de Francia y España instalándole unos enormes cuernos y volvió a descender al sugerir el hablarlo.

**-Nunca me diste ni diez minutos para decírtelo y ya me canse de esperar…Entonces que Romano** -Este último era acorralado contra la pared del armario apresado entre los brazos de España quien había descendido peligrosamente el tono de su voz a casi un susurro conociendo cada una de las debilidades de su contrincante **-Quieres discutir todo con el jefe aquí y ahora… o en nuestra cama.**

Antes de que el italiano pudiese contestar su boca fue apresada en un beso audaz, España bien sabia que Romano se encontraba cabreado en ese instante y podría golpearlo como de costumbre cuando estaba irritable, más lo que recibió de su amante fue una respuesta impetuosa pensando en que si esa era la reacción a "estar a dieta" durante un tiempo el uno del otro debía intentarlo en mejores circunstancias, Hungría le había aconsejado que en vez de esperar pacientemente le mostrara a su italianito un lado más "dominante" con él teniendo toda la situación por amalgama los celos de éste. Por su parte Romano no se pudo resistir, el estúpido de España al parecer para castigarlo por su abandono atacaba sus flaquezas, ya que sabia que cuando bajaba de esa forma su tono de voz antes de besarle hacia que un escalofrío le recorriera entero, eso aunado a la abstinencia de su voz en plan de conquista le hizo ceder, al final se alejaron uno del otro jadeantes y sonrojados.

**-Va-monos de aquí…te demostrare por que no puedes substituirme bastardo.**- Pidió-ordenó Italia del sur tratando de no parecer tan ansioso, a fin de cuentas su _fratello_ y Alemania habían tenido tiempo para esconderse y aunque nunca lo admitiera nunca haría lo que fuera para jamás perder a su español.

**-Puede que sea un bastardo… pero soy TÚ bastardo mi lindo Romano… **- Volvió a susurrar al oído de su italiano antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja y sentir como se estremecía entero

-**Si sigues reaccionando así te juro que no podre contenerme y nos reconciliaremos aquí mismo mi encantador italiano – **Dijo España antes de volverlo a acorralar, en respuesta Romano le atrajo así si por la nuca mientras enredaba sus lenguas de forma sensual y recorría su espalda ansioso demostrando que las palabras tenían un efecto muy interesante en él… cosa que España estaba seguro era captado por más cámaras de las permitidas en ángulos distintos por Hungría; a fin de cuentas de ser por él ya se habría llevado a su amor a "reconciliarse" desde hace un buen rato, más dejaba el pago a quien curaba de su obsesión a Romanito aunque hizo la nota mental de pedir una copia del video que de seguro seria magníficamente editado por la húngara.

….-*********************-…..

Lejos de ahí un muy confundido Alemania se preguntaba a donde eran conducidos por Prusia; lo que no se esperaba ni de cerca era ser conducido a su propia casa estando allí tanto el como Italia se habían desprendido de sus sacos dejándolos sobre un perchero; el alemán tampoco esperaba recibir por única respuesta de parte de su hermano una nota antes de irse corriendo sin decir nada más; al leer dicha nota se le subieron los colores al rostro, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer escribiera aquello de forma tan… cruda?

_**-Ve-**_** a ti también te dejaron una nota… - **Hizo notar un sonrojado Italia

**-¿La nota que te entregaron antes de esto te informaba de todo no es así?**

**-Más o menos… bueno si **ya** estamos aquí no deberíamos de perder más tiempo ni desperdiciar el esfuerzo de esos cuatro no crees – **dijo Italia del norte antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar de la mano a su amor-**Bésame Alemania, por favor.**

La ultima vez se les había dado el tiempo de saborearse y sentirse de forma lenta ahora por el apoyo de cuatro personitas algo entrometidas podrían expresarse su amor sin miedo a ser interrumpidos por Italia del sur, en esta ocasión seria de una forma similar a catar un buen vino… ahora harían todo lo posible por averiguar a que sabía el alma del otro con un beso. Alemania no sabia que hacer mientras se inclinaba a reclamar la boca del contrario ¿Debía ser suave con Italia o quizá más… apasionado?, las especulaciones quedaron de lado al sentir como poco a poco de ser casi un roce de labios Italia aumentó la intensidad y profundidad del beso dejándoles estar al tanto del sabor de la boca contraria. Italia tembló cuando por fin Alemania enredo por cuenta propia su lengua con la de el de forma lenta y tortuosa, como especulando si era la forma correcta lo que le hizo que el italiano temblara de anticipación por lo que vendría… muy a su pesar se separaron sonrojados y jadeantes después de un muy buen rato.

Sin decirse nada y con besos cortos y fugaces se dirigieron a la habitación, las palabras no eran necesarias, ciertamente ambos se deseaban con tal intensidad que dolía y por ello no perderían ni un segundo más, al cerrar la puerta se miraron por un momento buscando duda o alguna muestra de descontento en los ojos del otro y no la encontraron, volvieron a besarse con pasión y deseo esta vez; la boca de Alemania se adelanto y beso el cuello de Italia deleitándose en los estremecimientos de el más pequeño, mientras tanto ese último comenzaba a abrir de abajo hacia arriba la camisa de su contrincante, una vez que terminó con ello coló sus manos en el interior de la camisa tocando el torso de Alemania de abajo hacia arriba sonriendo al ver que el también podía hacer que el otro se estremeciera , más animado por ese descubrimiento separó sus dedos y recorrió ese fuerte cuerpo como diseñando intrincados y lentos caminos en esa piel cálida, después esas manos desprendieron en dos rápidos movimientos la corbata y se deshicieron del todo esa camisa, la mirada del italiano recorrió poco a poco el cuerpo de su amor, era magnifico, otras veces ciertamente le había visto así pero nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo de forma tan desesperada…

Alemania por su parte veía con satisfacción a su italiano, deseaba demostrarle que el también a su propia manera podía amarle de forma apasionada… con ese pensamiento lo beso de forma fiera y lo arrastro a la cama dejando de besarlo para después empujarle gentilmente a ésta, de nueva cuenta Alemania le beso mientras se acomodaba sobre su italiano entre sus piernas y abría su camisa de forma desesperada impresionando a Italia que en ese momento se sentía la presa de una fiera salvaje, tal pensamiento en vez de asustarlo le excito de forma intensa, mientras el alemán lo besaba Italia se encargo de despeinarlo haciendo que su amor saliera de su trance pasional por un segundo.

**-¿Qué haces?** – cuestionó un sorprendido alemán.

**-Me gusta tu cabello así…** -Respondió Italia de forma jovial y enardecida al mismo tiempo, era cierto, si bien el cabello perfectamente arreglado hacia atrás le iba bien al alemán ese aspecto desaliñado le hacia verse muy atractivo.

**-¿Debería llevarlo así entonces?** -Volvió a cuestionar Alemania algo sonrojado, para evitar que Italia notara dicha cosa le susurro al oído mientras comenzaba a abrir los pantalones de su italiano con una mano mientras la otra se colocaba a un costado del cuello de Italia.

**- No… es algo… que sólo yo quiero ver cuando estemos así **-Dicho movimiento tomó desprevenido a Italia no quería comenzar a jadear aún y por ello se contuvo, más al sentirse despojado al mismo tiempo de pantalones y ropa interior por Alemania dejando sólo su camisa colgada de su brazos no pudo evitarlo.

Alemania regresó a su sitio entre las piernas de Italia y a aprisionar las caderas de su amor con las propias, el alemán descendió poco a poco y beso su cuello comenzó lentamente a recorrer su clavícula con la lengua mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones de forma suave provocando en el cuerpo bajo el suyo escalofríos intensos de puro placer, a la par de la boca de Alemania sus manos bajaban acariciando el cuerpo de Italia de forma un poco torpe aunque maravillosamente intensa; antes de que el alemán tocara la intimidad de Italia este se decidió a hacer otro tanto, por ello cuando el italiano sintió la boca de Alemania en su pezón izquierdo soltó un jadeo previendo que pronto llegaría a sus regiones vitales, no podía dejar las cosas así y que Alemania fuese el único que hiciera algo, se incorporó un poco en la cama; beso al alemán sorprendiéndolo un poco y con algo de esfuerzo lo colocó en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes él y para mayor sorpresa de su amado mordió ligeramente su cuello mientras hacia que el botón y el cierre de el pantalón cedieran, jugueteando un poco coló una mano dentro de la ropa interior ajena sintiendo el bulto que formaba el ya excitado miembro del alemán.

**-It- Italia… - **Más animado por dicha reacción Italia saco del todo el miembro del alemán dispuesto a que el primero en que gimiera fuera el otro, no por nada los italianos eran considerados buenos amantes.

**-No te preocupes **_**amore **_**mío…**

Comenzó con un lento vaivén sobre el miembro del contrario mientras deslizaba suavemente su boca por el fuerte cuello del contrario notando que al parecer era un punto sensible ya que noto como se erizaba un poco la piel del contrario; la boca ya ansiosa por marcar mas terreno en esa piel que ostentaba orgullosa algunas cicatrices demostrando que el poseedor de ese cuerpo era un guerrero que aunque fuerte también era susceptible a ser lastimado , al toparse con dichas marcas eran besadas con más ahínco por parte del italiano, no sabia su procedencia, después se encargaría de averiguar la historia de cada una de ellas, por ahora sólo se encargaría de que su amor se sintiese venerado; le costaba un poco continuar con las caricias en el miembro del otro y seguir besándolo así que abandonó la primer tarea al menos temporalmente; deposito un pequeño lengüetazo el en esternón de Alemania antes de besarlo lo que provocó un estremecimiento por parte de Alemania que al parecer sentía cosquillas; sonrió contra el torso del otro cosa que no paso desapercibida.

**-No te burles de mí…** -Un sonrojadisimo Alemania le veía con una combinación de severidad y vergüenza.

**-Lo siento no sabia que fueras tan sensible **-Antes de que al alemán pudiese protestar por dicho comentario sintió la lengua italiana rodear lentamente su ombligo.

Ciertamente la lengua y boca de Italia eran maravillosas y por el rumbo que llevaba pronto dejaría de extrañar las manos del otro en su hombría; la lengua de su nuevo amante se coló en su ombligo haciéndolo temblar, ahora comprendía la fama de los italianos, pero la paciencia se le acababa, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa sintió como esa boca iba a parar justo donde quería… cerro los ojos de forma repentina al sentir algo semejante a una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies entumeciéndolo por un segundo, la lengua de su amante se enredo en la punta de su miembro, podía sentirlo, el siguiente movimiento de Italia satisfecho por tal reacción en Alemania fue repartir lengüetazos a través de la longitud de ese miembro observando a Alemania enrojecer, este por su parte aún con los ojos cerrados se debatía mentalmente en ver o no ver a su italiano, al fin cedió ante la tentación y observó los ojos de Italia no creyendo lo que veía; este también le miraba con una mezcla en sus ojos de jugueteo y pasión, jamás había visto esa mirada en Italia pero decidió que le pertenecería a él y sólo a él por el resto de sus vidas. Por su parte Italia admiraba su obra, Alemania le miraba con deseo y reflejando placer en su rostro más una ternura que a quien le asegurara jamás creería capaz de ser reflejada el la cara del alemán, esa que era sólo para él.

Sin más Italia adentro el miembro de Alemania dentro de su boca de forma inusitada para el otro provocando que se arqueara al sentir como su hombría era engullida poco a poco de forma sensual. De arriba abajo moviéndose lentamente en principio y más rápido siendo apremiado por los jadeos de su alemán Italia quería continuar hasta que su amado culminara su placer dentro de su boca más sintió como Alemania le tomaba con gentileza de los cabellos apartándolo… en ese instante sin quererlo tocó su rizo lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo a Italia. Observándolo así el alemán volvió a dejarlo bajo de si depositado en la cama, ya no podía esperar más sin embargo debía hacerlo, con cuidado y afecto para su italiano, sólo para él.

Tomando una posición similar a la de Italia hace unos instantes con el rostro entre sus piernas el italiano creyó que su alemán le daría un tratamiento similar al que le dio él; por ello preparado para eso al sentir algo diferente no pudo evitar arquear la espalda sorprendido y tembloroso. La lengua de Alemania se había colado a preparar la entrada de Italia, poco a poco y con movimientos circulares sentía los estremecimientos del cuerpo del italiano, sabia de antemano que debía cuidar afanosamente el prepararlo para evitarle dolor, lo que menos quería era que la primera vez juntos fuera algo malo de recordar para su Italia. Al notar que ya no podía humedecer más ese sitio se preparó para lo siguiente, incorporándose sobre el cuerpo de su italiano mordisqueo una tetilla sintiendo el corazón de su amor latir cual tambor muy cerca mientras introducía a esa entrada un dedo, buscando y tanteando el sitio correcto… supo que lo había encontrado cuando evitando gritar Italia se mordía los labios y le abrazaba con fuerza. Siguió estimulando esa parte mientras introducía de nueva cuenta otro dedo para dilatar el camino por el que entraría su miembro después… movió los dedos en círculos primero y luego comenzó a empujarles dentro de el cuerpo ajeno mientras recorría con su boca el pecho de Italia; decidió echarle un nuevo vistazo al italiano quien le devolvió la mirada; jamás lo había visto así… el sonrojo enorme en su cara que mostraba una expresión absolutamente nublada de placer… sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas de goce mientras sus labios separados dejaban escuchar suaves jadeos… su pecho subiendo y bajando… en ese instante decidió no esperar más no podía hacerlo….esa imagen lujuriosa que le regalaban lo llevaba al limite de la paciencia.

**-Ale- Alemania… por favor… ya no puedo más…** - La voz del italiano sonaba cortada, se decidió a suplicar por un clímax que anhelaba más que nada en ese instante, a los oídos de Alemania sonó a delicia anticipada para ambos.

**-Yo tampoco… ya no puedo esperar…** - La voz gruesa y cargada de pasión del alemán a su oído hizo que Italia titiritara de ansia.

Poco a poco y tratando de no ser brusco Alemania entro en Italia; al sentir la presión sobre el casi comienza con el vaivén, pero recordando la comodidad del otro esperó; más al sentir como el cuerpo debajo de el comenzó a moverse en búsqueda de más decidió hacer otro tanto. El movimiento como de agua temblando ante el viento en principio se torno en una tormenta furiosa pronto, ambos deseaban sentir al otro tanto como sus cuerpos les permitiesen al no poder fundir en una su alma; el arrebato de placer era demasiado; Italia sin pensarlo en el delirio de ser poseído mordía el cuello y hombros del alemán mientras enterraba fuertemente las uñas en su espalda y le susurraba suaves _"te amo"_ al oído. Este por su parte y perdido por la estrechez y el calor del cuerpo ajeno embestía como si no hubiese un mañana… sin embargo estaban demasiado cercanos a la cúspide de su placer.

**-Ya… no pued-o … más Lu- Ludwig…**

La mención de su nombre humano y el ver el rostro de Italia llegando al clímax le dieron a Alemania el estímulo suficiente para hacer lo mismo dentro del otro. La experiencia espiritual y física para ambos sin duda había sido extraordinaria…

Alemania se desplomó en el pecho de Italia sintiendo como este acariciaba su cabello lentamente de forma reconfortante y cariñosa, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho la voz del italiano.

**-Yo… lo siento mucho Alemania** -Italia algo dubitativo se disculpó.

**-¿Por que te disculpas?** -No sabiendo a que se refería su italiano y bastante extrañado se incorporó del pecho del otro y se colocó al lado izquierdo de la cama.

**-Yo… creo que me excedí con las uñas, te rasguñé bastante fuerte.** -El preocupado Italia mencionaba eso para un Alemania que en el momento en el que le fueron clavadas las uñas ni siquiera le importó por el placer.

**-En serio no fue nada, yo soy el que debería preguntarte si no te herí **-Acercó una mano al rostro de Italia despejándolo de los cabellos que se habían salido de su lugar en un gesto sumamente adorable a los ojos del italiano.

**-Ve- Alemania no te preocupes, ¡La verdad es que eres muy bueno! ¡Además fuiste tan tierno conmigo! **-Radiante y feliz, sin ninguna pena aseguró tal cosa Italia provocando un enorme sonrojo en el alemán.

**-Gra- gracias… creo.**

**- ¿Y yo? ¿Como estuve Alemania? -**por respuesta recibió un amoroso beso de parte de su sonrojado alemán, solamente necesitaba eso por respuesta lo que lo dejó feliz.

**-Cambiando de tema Italia, creo que debemos discutir como manejaremos esto con tu hermano.**

**-No lo sé… espero que no se lo tome tan mal.**

**-Yo no soy tan optimista al respecto pero espero que si no llega a aceptarme en tu vida al menos me tolere.**

**- Hablare con él… debe entender.**

**-No, creo que soy yo el que debe hacerlo.**

**-Ya no pensemos en eso, mejor descansemos**

**-Si… mañana será otro día.**

Sin más Italia recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Alemania mientras este rodeándolo afectuosamente le proporcionaba calidez y protección siendo abrazado por su ahora amante en todo el sentido de la palabra, no necesitaban de nada más para ser felices… se tenían el uno al otro para siempre…

**Santo cielo soy una vieja cursi…. Bueno espero no quedara TAN feo; emmm tengo planeado un extra con las notitas de Hungría y la charla con romanito pero tendrán que esperar un poquitín por problemillas… bueno, eso es todo por ahora y no me odien les advertí que no era buena con el lemon al principio del capi, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, jajaja, debo confesar que opte por el plan más simple para que Hungría y nuestro trío preferido ayudaran ya que las otros dos ideas que tenia implicaban demasiado de los otros personajes y como que se perdía la idea principal de la historia…**


	4. Chapter 4 Fin?

**Esto es lo último de mi horror de escrito, espero no haber torturado tanto jajajaja.**

**Bueno no creo que mintiendo sobre que Hetalia es mío me crean, así que… que rayos. Le pertenece a Himaruya-san a quien yo amo…**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A QUIENES LEYERON ESTA PORQUERÍA HASTA EL FINAL, SE LES AGRADECE MUUUUUCHIIISIIIMOOOO.**

*ttt****ttt***++_-*****tt***ttt***+_-

Dos días habían pasado totalmente solos sin interrupción alguna de Romano, el primer día y a petición de Italia apenas si habían salido de la cama para vergüenza, preocupación y felicidad del alemán. Vergüenza por haber descubierto que Italia no sólo era bueno y perseverante para pintar y cocinar comprobando la fama de los italianos; preocupación por que no había hecho nada a excepción de estar con Italia, comer juntos y "pasar tiempo de calidad con él" como había llamado el italiano a sus actividades en la alcoba, por ello sentía inquietud hacia su trabajo y por último felicidad por saber cuanto le amaba Italia y como no lo presionaba al saber que aún le costaba decirle que le amaba ya que ambos sabían correspondidos sus sentimientos.

Más el segundo día y haciendo caso a su sentido de la responsabilidad decidió volver a la realidad y retomar sus responsabilidades, le insistió a Italia que hiciera lo mismo más no pudo convencerlo; dejó el asunto por la paz no sin antes prometerle a su italiano que llegaría lo más pronto posible; esos dos días había repasado mentalmente que decir y que hacer frente a Romano, pensó en buscar un libro*acorde a la situación pero recordando anteriores experiencias que no habían resultado del todo bien descartó la idea, pensó y pensó más no encontraba la solución correcta, ya se encargaría de hablar con Italia; este se encontraba reluctante a hablar sobre el tema pero ya se daría el tiempo para que cediera.

*****tt**tt****_***tt*****tt*******

Al llegar pronto a casa al no encontrar gran cosa que hacer en el trabajo no se esperaba encontrar la imagen que se le presentó… frente a él en uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraban los hermanos Italia, al parecer conversando civilizadamente para sorpresa del alemán a pesar de que Romano funcia el seño y tenia los brazos cruzados; en el sillón contrario se encontraban España y Prusia conversando en un rango de decibeles que para ellos se consideraría normal. Al sentir los ojos de los cuatro, (en especial la mirada asesina de Romano) se estremeció; ¿Que rayos pasaba ahí?

**-Macho patatas tenemos que hablar **

Sin saber que decir asintió ante el tono casi solemne que ocupó Italia del sur para con él, preparado para lo que posiblemente seria una retahíla de palabras groseras por parte del italiano, se aproximó al sillón donde estaban Prusia y España y tomó asiento en el mismo dándole la cara a Romano.

**-Dadas las recientes circunstancias… **-El alemán sólo atino a sonrojarse por saber a que se refería con la frase "recientes circunstancias"**-sólo tendría dos opciones para enderezar este asunto; tomar venganza por la honra de la familia o… si mi **_**fratello **_**fuese mujer que se casaran para enmendarlo** -la cara de Alemania paso al escuchar eso ultimo de un rojo intenso a un rostro sorprendido y con una expresión en blanco _(N.A: yo quiero boda ¬¬)_ **- pero dado a que es hombre y que ni muerto permitiría que mi familia se mezclase con la tuya y a que él me ha prohibido tomar represalias en tu contra no me queda otra opción.**

**-¿A qué te refieres? **–Definitivamente Alemania no comprendía de que iba todo el asunto _(N.A: pobre tan incapaz en las relaciones humanas¬¬)_

**-Dime una cosa macho patatas… y espero que me respondas con la verdad; ¿qué es lo que sientes por él? **-Dijo señalando a Feliciano que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni pio y que tenia una expresión casi imposible en él, de absoluta seriedad que jamás en la vida le había visto y le miraba directamente en espera de una respuesta.

**-Y-yo… yo le…quiero… más que a nada.**-Era vergonzoso confesarle tal cosa a Feliciano aún y ahora era sometido no sólo a expresarlo frente a su italiano sino ante otros tres testigos mientras sentía su cara arder de pena.

**-A pesar de que yo y mi hermano en ocasiones no simpatizamos en ciertas cosas yo soy el responsable de cuidarlo al faltar el abuelo; me ha jurado ya demasiadas veces que te quiere a pesar de que yo no lo apruebo… me acabas de asegurar que lo quieres; entonces no me queda más opción que aceptar todo esto. **-Al hablar podía apreciarse una expresión extraña en Romano, con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo en tensión podía apreciarse claramente el subir y bajar de su ceja izquierda, definitivamente furioso por tener que acceder a que su hermano amara al alemán.

**-Yo no se que decir… **

**-Sólo te advierto que pobre de ti si te atreves a herir a mi hermano… o hacerlo llorar de cualquier forma, él puede perdonarte pero yo no… necesito que prometas que le cuidaras… y por cierto sigo odiándote. **-Eso último lo dijo con un tono de alivio como si le fuese imposible contener su desprecio.

**-Jamás lo haré, lo prometo. **-Eso no fue dicho a Romano, sino a Italia del norte mirándole a los ojos de forma intensa, esa era su promesa.

Después de pasada toda esa situación el ambiente se relajó; se pusieron a hablar entre si; a Alemania le entró la curiosidad de saber el por que estaban ahí España y Prusia.

**-Yo sólo estoy aquí para evitar que Romano se saliera de sus cabales, mira que le ha costado, si seguía así un par de minutos más igual y estalla**. -Todo dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de ver la furia en los ojos de Italia del sur… definitivamente España no sabía a lo que se atenía por molestar a Romano justo en esos momentos.

-** Ore-sama tenía que presenciar esto. **-Aseguró Prusia alegre.

**-¿Qué quieres decir Bruder?**

**-No es obvio, esto es el equivalente a que tu mi hermanito menor pidas la mano de Ita-chan; Hungría morirá de envida al no haber visto esto. **-Alemania no se podía creer semejante frase de su hermano, a juzgar por lo caliente que sentía la cara estaba rojo de vergüenza y cuando lo pensó mejor era cierto...

Poco después la reunión se torno subnormal y caótica con Romano insultando a todo el mundo en especial a España, Italia pidiendo casi a gritos pasta y Prusia ebrio por "la celebración" después de haber dado cuenta de las reservas especiales de cerveza de Alemania, todo terminó poco después cuando decidieron que era tarde; España y romano se marcharon a la casa del primero.

**-**_**Ve-**_** me alegra que ya todo este bien entre mi hermano y tú.**

**-Si alguna vez estuvo mal no fue por mi culpa pero me alegro.**

**-Sabes creo que España nii-chan ayudó en todo esto, cuando llegaron le daba ánimos a mi **_**fratello**_** para que hablara contigo en buenos términos.**

**-Le agradeceré después…**

**-¿Ya no te da pena?**

**-¿Eh? -**Alemania no acertaba a decir a que cosa se refería Italia.

**-Me refiero a que si ya no te da pena decirme que me quieres… digo, después de decir frente a todos que me quieres.**

Dicha afirmación con los ojos bajos y las mejillas rojas en Italia se le antojo a Alemania un gesto bello y encantador, quería comérselo a besos pero primero tenia que repetir aquello…

**-Yo te quiero… más que a nada. **-Ahora más decidido podía decirlo…

Antes de que cualquier respuesta le avergonzara más por parte de su italiano le planto un beso apasionado y sensual, lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue que Prusia presenciaba todo escondido desde una esquina grabando en vez de anotar en sus comunes diarios (hábito aprendido a últimas fechas por influencia de "esa persona") eso le garantizaba la envidia de Hungría.

*ttt******_******ttt******_

A la mañana siguiente nadie se esperaba lo que se encontraron a las puertas de la casa de Alemania, ahí parada y con lagrimas de cocodrilo estaba Hungría quien después de que Prusia le abriera la puerta había sido conducida a la sala para platicar con Italia.

**-¡No es justo Ita-chan! ¿Cómo es posible que tú y Alemania hayan formalizado y no me dejaran ver?**

**-Pues fue todo muy rápido, España me llamo por teléfono sólo para avisarme que el y mi **_**fratello**_** vendrían a hablar.**

**-¡No puede ser!… y yo me tengo que conformar con la grabación chueca que hizo el borracho de Prusia.**

**-¡Hey! que si no te gusta lo que grabó el fabuloso ore-sama entonces devuélveme la cinta.**

**-Bruder… ahora tendré que echarte de la casa para tener privacidad.** -Directamente de la cocina Alemania llevaba algo de beber a su invitada y llegó por detrás de Prusia escuchándolo todo, su cara mostraba una expresión tétrica que daba miedo…

**-No West, nooo... ni que fuera tus perros cuando se portan mal.**

**-Ejem… cambiando de tema Alemania, Italia, hicieron caso de mis consejos, lamento que hayan sido tan poco específicos.**

Ambos enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo, Italia asintió y Alemania opto por la retirada volviéndose a la cocina sin decir palabra. Poco después Hungría se despidió y se marcho a su hogar feliz, esperaba obtener mucho "material" de esos dos en el futuro.

*ttt*****ttt***_***ttt****ttt**_

**-Dime Italia ¿Qué te aconsejo Hungría?**

**-¿Por que quieres saber?**

**-Curiosidad eso es todo... **-Alemania jamás admitiría que en realidad se sentía curioso por saber que tanto de la actitud de Italia había salido de él mismo cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez.

**-Pues aun tengo la nota si quieres leerla, debe estar en el pantalón que esta en tu cesto de ropa**

**-La mía debe estar en el bolsillo de la camisa, tú… ¿También quieres leerla? –**Esperaba que no, más se decepcionó al ver asentir positivamente a Italia, esa nota le había causado vergüenza hasta a él (N.A: ni que fuera tan difícil).

Ambos leyeron y se pusieron rojos en el proceso.

_**Italia:**_

_**Se que esto no te lo esperabas pero para ayudarte a consumar el amor que hay entre tu y Alemania he decidido hacer un plan con esos tres; que aunque no lo parezca enserio se preocupan por ustedes de forma sincera. **_

_**No te preocupes por nada sólo sigue a Prusia y convence a Alemania de dejar la sala de juntas; por cierto te recomiendo que para que todo ocurra de forma adecuada cuando "estén juntos" procura decirle a Alemania que te gusta y que te disgusta de lo que te hace; ya sabes el tiene fama de ser una persona muy "audio-visual" pero también se que te ama y se preocupa por ende de cómo te sientes… sabes que te aprecio mucho desde que eras pequeñito y se que tu felicidad esta con Ludwig por eso te deseo suerte.**_

_**P.D: Tú hermano está con España y no les interrumpirá. **_

_**Hungría **_

_**Alemania:**_

_**Sorpresa Alemania, si no fuese por que te aprecio y a Italia sólo por que el favor me lo pidió Prusia me habría negado a preparar un plan para puedan amarse el uno al otro de forma más… física; no te preocupes por una posible interrupción de Romano que España le está reteniendo de forma nada forzada y muy placentera a una cama justo ahora.**_

_**Aprecio mucho a Italia y aunque suene trillado te pido que le hagas tan feliz como puedas, además espero un reporte detallado de cada una de sus actividades de los próximos tres o cuatro días mínimo… ¡descuida que es broma! se que te negarás a ello lo cual es una verdadera lástima.**_

_**P.D: Trata con ternura a Italia que si no me equivoco es su primera vez, nada de sado-masoquismo o atarlo…hoy pórtate como niño bueno, aunque estoy segura de que cuando ya tengan más experiencia si se lo pides no se negará…es bastante entusiasta con las cosas nuevas.**_

_**Hungría **_

**-Definitivamente tu nota es más decente que la mía, ¿Enserio me considera tan pervertido? **

**-**_**Ve-**_** no te preocupes por eso, Hungría siempre ha sido así.**

**-No puedo imaginarme eso. **

**-¿Lo que dice la nota es cierto?, Alemania tu quieres intentar…**

No puedo terminar la frase, Alemania se cubría la mitad inferior de la cara con la palma preso de la vergüenza; de esa forma que el italiano consideraba adorable en su fornido y macho alemán.

**-Sabes que… a mi no me importaría para nada que quisieras algo un poco más… rudo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Intentar cosas nuevas será interesante, pero si quieres intentar algo más leve primero te dejaré atarme hoy a la cama…**

Alemania jamás creyó oír esas palabras de boca de Italia; pero no se sorprendió al notar una sonrisa muy sensual en su amante, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ella justo antes de que le pidiese estar juntos… definitivamente era cierto lo que le había dicho Hungría de tres o cuatro días de "actividades", consideró pedir tiempo libre en el trabajo y que Italia hiciera lo mismo… de todas maneras no rendirían ni a un 50% si seguían pasando tanto "tiempo de calidad" juntos a ese ritmo… sus ojos siguieron a Italia a el dormitorio, se encontraba presto para cumplir una de sus tantas fantasías con su entusiasta amante.

*tt*******_******tt*****_****tt*

* ¿Quien no ama la tira del día de san Valentín? Pobrecillo Alemania, casi colapsa su sistema operativo jaajjaja pero con lo listo que es no creo que vuelva a cometer semejante metedura de pata aunque queda lindo para comedia.

Siento la insinuación de sexo a lo SM entre estos dos… perdón no pude evitarlo; ¿alguien más cree que Italia es capaz de decirle a si a algo… un poquitín más subido de tono?, además Lud con lo lindo y colorado que se pone cuando se trata de algunas cosas kyaaa… ejem pues es todo, **MIL GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS LECTORAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME REVIEW…. QUE LINDAS SON. **Y les pido ayuda para elegir mi próximo escrito raro; estoy entre un SuFin (par de lindos Su-san es tan hermosísimo y Fin un amor) o una serie de one-shots no conectados entre si entre Prusia y el viejo Fritz pareja que al parecer es poco querida y que según mi estado de animo que es de montaña rusa puede variar desde comedia a tragedia (aquí es donde confieso que estudio la carrera de Licenciatura en historia *se esconde*por lo que país/personaje histórico me hace agua la boca además que Federico II era un encanto y tengo bases para creerlo jajajaja)


End file.
